An Invitation to Drink
An inebriated Dustin tries to pick up Claud, who has wandered far from home because of flare troubles. Both wants something from the other. Only one gets it. Initial Setting: A Square bar on the edge of Mafia territory. Timeline: Preceded by Swan Song Followed by Vampire and Cat *Dustin PARTIES IN HERE *Claud WALKS THE NIGHT >8c *Dustin GETS DRUNK *Dustin GETS LAID *Dustin CUZ HE'S BAUSS *Dustin AND DOESN'T DO ANYTHING ELSE INTERESTING *Claud sulks. =m= *Dustin PICKS UP A STRANGER THAT INCIDENTALLY HAPPENS TO BE CLAUD *Dustin WANNA FUCK? B) *Dustin OOPS HE'S REALLY DRUNK *Claud I beg your pardon!? >8C *Dustin Oh! Sorry. *Dustin I mean *Dustin ... want me to buy you a drink? ;-) *Claud tries to shrug Dustin's arm off, "No. Thank you." >:c *Dustin pouts. "C'mon...whatever ya want!" *Claud gets a very. bad. idea. "I don't think you realize what you're saying..." *Dustin takes a second to realize what he was implying. "... within reason ok? I'm not that drunk. Yet," he grins. *Claud sidles back up to Dustin, "And if I said yes?" *Dustin "... we'll play it by ear," he nonchalantly replies, pulling out his wallet. *Claud "Fine by me." he takes out a cigarette case, "Mind if I smoke?" *Dustin "Not at all!" He orders his drink to the waiting bartender. "And for this lovely young man..." he queue's Claud . *Claud thinks a moment, blows smoke away from the barkeep, and orders, "Rye and ginger, please." When the bartender leaves, Claud's glances at Dustin are slow, cool and sidelong. *Dustin raises his eyebrows. "Rye and ginger! I've never had that before! How is it?" *Claud shrugs, "It's just another way of losing your mind. Plus ginger ale. It's not actually that fancy." All of a sudden he grins, as if some part of him were realizing just how pretentious he sounded. Ahaha. Anyway. "So what's your deal? Good lookin' chap like you chooses to sidle up to some nobody like me?" he leans a bit closer to Dustin. *Dustin takes a second to think up a clever way to respond. "Even the brightest diamond started in the rough~" *Claud now that he had a plan, he wanted to just /get on with it/. This was going to be difficult. He tries not to smile too hard and it turns into a quizzical smirk. "And what kind of potential do you see in my future?" *Dustin's smile drops for a moment as he thinks of a good reply. "What kind?" He leans in very close, inspecting Claud 's face. "...all kinds!" he suddenly responds. "Whatever kind you want!" *Claud is actually a little impressed, and he smiles a bit more genuinely. He tries to think of something witty in reply, but is interrupted by the bartender placing their drinks in front of them. This was harder than he thought, this guy was actually turning out to be pretty considerate. *Dustin quickly pays the bartender, tips, and thanks him. He got a shooter so he immediately downs his drink. "Aaahhhh..." he breathes out when he's done. *Claud looks dubiously at his cup of poison. Previous experiments with food had told him that his body would probably reject this outright. He stalls, "I never got your name. I'm Claud , by the way." *Dustin "Oh! How rude of me!" he laughs. "I'm Dustin, and I'm not usually this drunk or impolite!" He holds out a hand to shake. *Claud shakes firmly. "Pleasure. And you've been," he tips his head, thinking, "more polite than I would have expected from folks around here. Which leads me to believe that you aren't from around here...?" He asks the question in such a way as to imply he already knows the answer. Dustin i forgot Dustin claud is still technically a square? Dustin or did he choose a faction Claud he's still a square, but he's dressed rather nicely atm uwu *Dustin chuckles. "This place isn't too far from Mafia territory, isn't it?" he asks, grinning. "What gave it away? All the purple I'm wearing tonight?" he laughs. "I guess I should work on being more subtle. But I didn't feel like going back home to change before getting my drink on." *Claud shrugs, "I don't think people 'round here care much as long as you don't start nothin'. But it is interesting that you'd choose this bar over all the ones deep in your home turf. Trouble with the family maybe?" he lights another cigarette. *Dustin laughs loudly, and quickly orders another drink. "Let's just say work today was real stressful." Wooo everything was starting to blur into slow motion. *Claud "And what do you do? If I might ask." ok, he had either said something funny or had guessed right. *Dustin leans heavily against the bar. "I teach ballroom dance," he states simply. *Claud "Really! Don't suppose you could teach me a thing or two?" he raises an eyebrow, smirking again. *Dustin raises his eyebrows. "Right now?" He looks around. The bar was pretty crowded. "Not here, definitely. And I don't think I'm in the right state of mind to teach at the moment," he confesses. Oh his drink came. This time it's a mixed drink so he doesn't chug the entire thing at once. Just about a quarter of it instead. *Claud "We could always go someplace with a little more privacy." he leans in close but doesn't make eye contact. "And I think you'd be a fine teacher, probably've been dancing for years, could dance in your sleep I bet." *Dustin likes where this is going. "I've been told I'm good at what I do. Most of the time," he admits not so modestly. "What place did you have in mind~?" *Claud "No place in particular," he picks up his drink, almost forgetting himself. He fiddles with it instead. "I'm more the type to wander and see where the night takes me." *Dustin chuckles. "Well let's hit the streets then! Once ya finished your drink~" *Claud ah damn, "Did you want to try it? It's nothing fancy, but if you've never had one before..." he holds it up for Dustin to see. *Dustin "Sure!" Yay more drinks! Though he did pay for it technically. He takes a sip. "Hm! Very gingery! Yet with some body. Not bad!" *Claud he watches him with some amusement, "You go ahead and finish it, I've had plenty already." Unawares, Claud 's vibe was making this sound like a very good idea to Dustin. *Dustin "You sure?" He looks at the drink. "Heh, if ya say so..." He downs it quickly. "OK! Let's go!" *Claud smiles at Dustin's enthusiasm, unawares that it /wasn't/ just his natural charm that had convinced the other man. He stands and slips an arm around Dustin's middle, to steady him, of course. *Dustin holds onto Claud. Wow he drank a lot tonight. "OK!" he repeats himself, slurring a bit now. "Lead the way!" He points in an ambiguous direction, which meant he kind of just swung his finger around. *Claud Bingo. "Yes sir!" he laughed, and took them out the door and down the street. And away from the large crowds of people. *Dustin kind of lets Claud drag him to wherever they were going. "Wow I am so drunk right now!" he says really loudly to no one in particular. *Claud laughs and nuzzles him gently. "Feel good?" *Dustin laughs. "I feel GREAT! Kinda loopy, but GREAT!" He casually nuzzles back. *Claud speaks low in his ear, "Wanna feel better than great?" *Dustin looks surprised at the suggestion, before a smile creeps over his face. "...you bet I do. B) " *Claud nuzzles closer, "May I?" Permission, this was important. He tilted his head as if to kiss. *Dustin like he needs to ask /permission/. Especially in Dustin's current inebriated state. He just leans in and kisses Claud full on the lips. *Claud melts into the contact, momentarily forgetting his objective. When he surfaces from the wash of sensation he's breathing hard. He pushes Dustin into an adjacent ally, eyes hungry. *Dustin casually "allows" this. Lost in the moment himself, once they were in the alleyway he pulls Claud in and they start their makeout session all over again, his hands roaming all over Claud 's body. *Claud tries to keep his mind focused, which, thankfully, hunger does for him. But the raw need emanating from Dustin was... distracting to say the least. He sighs and shudders and presses close, his own hands covering just as much territory. *Dustin continues to feel up Claud , mentally mapping out every inch of him with his hands. By now Claud could probably feel something else poking his leg. *Claud rests his head against Dustin's shoulder, breathing hard. He groans deep, his own need pressing. He wraps an arm around Dustin's middle, cradles the back of his head in his other hand, licking and kissing his neck. *Dustin moans out loud from the sensations. His hands have stopped roaming and has latch themselves onto Claud 's belt, tugging at it as if asking for permission. *Claud mentally grants permission, /Do whatever you please./ Not that he'd get the chance. He presses his mouth against the exposed skin, biting him, and drinking what welled up between his canines. Dustin woah Dustin like Dustin really bit him? Dustin :U Dustin VAMPIRE STYLE? Claud yup <:B Claud flares <:V Dustin FLARES *Dustin was just about to undo Claud 's belt when he feels a sharp pain in his neck. "Ow!" What...what was going on? "H-hey, be gentle there...?" *Claud is so lost in the euphoria of drinking, he barely registers Dustin's complaints. He mentally pushes the irritation and concern away, concentrating only on one thing and one thing only, his grip firm. *Dustin can feel something dripping from his neck, where Claud was biting. "Aah, hey! Hey! Wh-what are you doing!?" He tries to push Claud away. *Claud growls low in protest, and only wraps his arms around tighter. He was slowing, but he didn't want the sensation to end, didn't want to stop. Sweet this is so scandalous Claud XD *Dustin ok this was not pleasant anymore. "OW! HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" he shouts. Was this guy...drinking his blood?! He tries to shove Claud 's head away from his neck. *Claud grabs Dustin's hands and pins them to the wall behind. /BE STILL,/ otherwise this could get messy...er. He presses his tongue over the wounds and licks them clean, then licks them closed. He wants to keep going. *Dustin was surprised by the sudden display of strength, but he still struggles a bit. "Let. GO!" he curses, trying to lean away from Claud 's lapping tongue. Sweet thats grose Claud yup B:> *Claud despite the fact that the hollow gnawing was somewhat sated, he had to wonder what part of him thought this was a good idea. /... I'm sorry,/ he sighed and lay his head on Dustin's shoulder, his grip on his hands loosening. *Dustin was about to shove Claud away when Claud apologetically lays his head onto Dustin's shoulder. Confused, he instead gently pushes Claud aside against the wall. "I...I have to go home..." he states plainly, walking out of the alleyway, holding his neck. JaeSun awkward? Claud just a little XD Dustin JUST A TEENY BIT *Claud nods mutely and lets him go, unmoving until Dustin disappears from sight. He then easily leaps to the roof of one of the buildings adjacent and follows him home, making sure no harm comes to him. Dustin omg kawaii JaeSun claud omg XDD Claud pffftt *Dustin kind of stumbles home. Whoops he forgot he's still pretty drunk. The loss of some blood isn't helping much either. *Claud eventually wanders home after making sure there's no trace of blood on him. He's having serious second thoughts about what he just did. Category:Claud Category:Dustin Category:RP Category:Solar Flares